Nearby Town/Bookstore/Teen Fiction
Bookstore Teen Fiction This is the teen fiction aisle, where you can find books and add your favorites into the inventory. Categories A= *The Alchemyst by Scott, Michael *The Angel Experiment by Patterson, James *Angel by Patterson, James *Artemis Fowl by Colfer, Eoin *Artemis Fowl: The Arctic Incident by Colfer, Eoin *Artemis Fowl: The Atlantis Complex by Colfer, Eoin *Artemis Fowl: The Eternity Code by Colfer, Eoin *Artemis Fowl: The Last Guardian by Colfer, Eoin *Artemis Fowl: The Lost Colony by Colfer, Eoin *Artemis Fowl: The Opal Deception by Colfer, Eoin *Artemis Fowl: The Seventh Dwarf by Colfer, Eoin *Artemis Fowl: The Time Paradox by Colfer, Eoin *The Ascendance Trilogy: The False Prince by Nielsen, Jennifer *The Ascendance Trilogy: The Runaway King by Nielsen, Jennifer *The Ascendance Trilogy: The Shadow Throne by Nielsen, Jennifer *Awakened: House of Night by P.C & Kristen Cast |-| B= *The Battle of the Labyrinth by Riordan, Rick *Battle Royale by Koushun Takami *Beautiful Dead Book One: Jonas by Maguire, Eden *Behemoth by Westerfeld, Scott *The Bellmaker by Jacques, Brian *Best Friends For Never by Harrison, Lisi *Betrayed: House of Night by P.C & Kristen Cast *The Blood of Olympus by Riordan, Rick *The Book Thief by Zusack, Markus *Bratfest at Tiffany's by Harrison, Lisi *Breaking Dawn by Meyer, Stephanie *Brisingr by Paolini, Christopher *Burned: House of Night by P.C & Kristen Cast |-| C= *Catching Fire by Collins, Suzanne *The Chamber of Secrets by Rowling, J.K. *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Magicians Nephew by Lewis, C. S. *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe by Lewis, C. S. *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Horse and His Boy by Lewis, C. S. *The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian by Lewis, C. S. *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader by Lewis, C. S. *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Silver Chair by Lewis, C. S. *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Last Battle by Lewis, C. S. *The Clique by Harrison, Lisi *City of Bones :The Mortal Instruments by Clare, Cassandra *City of Ashes :The Mortal Instruments by Clare, Cassandra *City of Glass :The Mortal Instruments by Clare, Cassandra *City of Fallen Angels :The Mortal Instruments by Clare, Cassandra *City of Lost Souls :The Mortal Instruments by Clare, Cassandra *City of Heavenly Fire :The Mortal Instruments by Clare, Cassandra *Clockwork Angel: The Infernal Devices by Clare, Cassandra *Clockwork Prince: The Infernal Devices by Clare, Cassandra *Clockwork Princess: The Infernal Devices by Clare, Cassandra *Crossed by Condie, Ally *Chosen: House of Night by P.C & Kristen Cast |-| D= *Dark Fire by D'Lacey, Chris *The Deathly Hallows by Rowling J.K. *Delirium by Oliver, Lauren *Demons and Druids by Patterson, James *Destined: House of Night by P.C & Kristen Cast *Divergent by Roth, Veronica *Doomwyte by Jacques, Brian *Dragon's Oath: House of Night Novella by P.C & Kristen Cast *Dragon Rider by Funke, Cornelia |-| E= *Eclipse by Meyer, Stephanie *Eldest by Paolini, Christopher *Eulalia! by Jacques, Brian *Eragon by Paolini, Christopher *Everfound by Shusterman, Neal *Everlost by Shusterman, Neal *Everwild by Shusterman, Neal *Extinction by Lizzie Wilcock *Extras by Westerfeld, Scott |-| F= *Fablehaven by Mull, Brandon *Fablehaven: Rise of the Evening Star by Mull, Brandon *Fablehaven: Grip of the Shadow Plague by Mull, Brandon *Fablehaven: Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary by Mull, Brandon *Fablehaven: Keys to the Demon Prison by Mull, Brandon *Fang by Patterson, James *Fate, by Hocking, Amanda *The Fault in our Stars by Green, John *The Fellowship of the Ring by Tolkien, J.R.R *The Final Warning by Patterson, James *The Fire Ascending by D'Lacey, Chris *The Fire Eternal by D'Lacey, Chris *Fire Star by D'Lacey, Chris *The Fire Within by D'Lacey, Chris *Fire World by D'Lacey, Chris *The Fledgling Handbook 101 by P.C & Kristen Cast *Flutter by Hocking, Amanda *Flyte by Sage, Angie *The Forbidden Games by Smith, L.J. |-| G= *Gathering Blue by Lowry, Lois *The Giver by Lowry, Lois *Go Ask Alice by Sparks, Beatrice *The Goblet of Fire by Rowling J.K. *The Golems Eye by Stround, Jonathan *Goliath by Westerfeld, Scott |-| H= *Hades by Adornetto, Alexandra *The Half-Blood Prince by Rowling J.K. *Halo by Adornetto, Alexandra *Heart on a Chain by Cindy C Bennett *Heaven by Adornetto, Alexandra *Hidden: House of Night by P.C & Kristen Cast *High Rhulain by Jacques, Brian *The Hobbit by Tolkien, J.R.R. *Hollow City by Riggs, Ransom *The House of Hades by Riordan, Rick *The Hunger Games by Collins, Suzanne *The Hunted by Banks, L.A. *Hunted: House of Night by P.C & Kristen Cast |-| I= *I Am Number Four by Lore, Pittacus *Icefire by D'Lacey, Chris *Inheritance by Paolini, Christopher *Inkheart by Funke, Cornelia *Inkspell by Funke, Cornelia *Inkdeath by Funke, Cornelia |-| K= *The Kill Order by Dashner, James |-| L= *The Last Olympian by Riordan, Rick *The Legend of Luke by Jacques, Brian *Lenobia's Vow: House of Night Novella by P.C & Kristen Cast *Letters to Elise by Hocking, Amanda *Leviathan by Westerfeld, Scott *Library of Souls by Riggs, Ransom *The Lightning Thief by Riordan, Rick *Loamhedge by Jacques, Brian *The Long Patrol by Jacques, Brian *Looking for Alaska by Green, John *Lord Brocktree by Jacques, Brian *Lord of the Flies by Golding, Williams *The Lost Files by Pittacus Lore *The Lost Hero by Riordan, Rick *The Lost World by Doyle, Arthur Conan *The Lunar Chronicles: Cinder by Meyer, Marissa *The Lunar Chronicles: Scarlet by Meyer, Marissa *The Lunar Chronicles: Cress by Meyer, Marissa *The Lunar Chronicles: Fairest by Meyer, Marissa |-| M= *The Magician by Scott, Michael *Magyk by Sage, Angie *Mariel of Redwall by Jacques, Brian *Marked: House of Night by P.C & Kristen Cast *The Mark of Athena by Riordan, Rick *Marlfox by Jacques, Brian *Martin the Warrior by Jacques, Brian *Matched by Condie, Ally *Mattimeo by Jacques, Brian *Max by Patterson, James *The Maze Runner by Dashner, James *Messenger by Lowry, Lois *Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children by Ross, Ransom *Mockingjay by Collins, Suzanne *Mossflower by Jacques, Brian *My Blood Approves by Hocking, Amanda |-| N= *The Necromancer by Scott, Michael *New Moon by Meyer, Stephanie *Neferet's Curse: House of Night Novella by P.C & Kristen Cast |-| O= *The Order of the Phoenix by Rowling, J.K. *Outcast of Redwall by Jacques, Brian *The Outsiders by Hinton, S.E. |-| P= *Pandemonium by Oliver, Lauren *Paper Towns by Green, John *The Pearls of Lutra by Jacques, Brian *Physik by Sage, Angie *Point Blanc by Horowitz, Anthony *The Power of Six by Pittacus Lore *Pretties by Westerfeld, Scott *The Prisoner of Azkaban by Rowling, J.K. *Ptolemy's Gate by Stround, Jonathan |-| Q= *Queste by Sage, Angie |-| R= *Rakkety Tam by Jacques, Brian *The Red Pyramid by Riordan, Rick *Redwall by Jacques, Brian *Requiem by Oliver, Lauren *The Return of the King by Tolkien, J.R.R. *The Rise of Nine by Lore, Pittacus *The Rogue Crew by Jacques, Brian |-| S= *The Sable Queen by Jacques, Brian *Salamandastron by Jacques, Brian *Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports by James Patterson *School's Out - Forever by James Patterson *Sealed With a Diss, by Harrison, Lisi *The Sea of Monsters by Riordan, Rick *The Serpent's Shadow by Riordan, Rick *Sleeping Freshmen Never Lie by David Lubar *Skinny by Donna Cooner *Son by Lowry, Lois *The Son of Neptune by Riordan, Rick *The Sorcerer's Stone by Rowling, J.K. *The Sorceress by Scott, Michael *Specials by Westerfeld, Scott *Stargirl by Spinelli, Jerry *The Sword of Summer by Riordan, Rick *Syren by Sage, Angie |-| T= *The Taggerung by Jacques, Brian *Tempted: House of Night by P.C & Kristen Cast *The Throne of Fire by Riordan, Rick *The Titan's Curse by Riordan, Rick *Triss by Jacques, Brian *Trylle Trilogy: Switched by Hocking, Amanda *Trylle Trilogy: Torn by Hocking, Amanda *Trylle Trilogy: Ascend by Hocking, Amanda *Tuck Everlasting by Babbit, Nataile *Twilight by Meyer, Stephanie *The Two Towers by Tolkien, J.R.R |-| U= *Uglies by Westerfeld, Scott *Undivided by Shusterman, Neal *Unsouled by Shusterman, Neal *Unstrung by Shusterman, Neal *Untamed: House of Night by P.C & Kristen Cast *Unwholly by Shusterman, Neal *Unwind by Shusterman, Neal |-| W= *The Warlock by Scott, Michael *Watch the Skies by Patterson James *Witch & Wizard by Patterson, James *Will Grayson, Will Grayson by Green, John *Wisdom, by Hocking, Amanda ---- Category:Nearby Town Category:Town Locations